dcfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
DC Wiki:Brudnopis/Superman (Clark Kent)
Clark Kent lub Kal El znany jako Superman jest jednym z najpotężniejszych jak i najsławniejszych superbohaterów DC. Posiada wiele nadludzkich zdolności takich jak latanie, strzelanie laserem z oczu, czy nadludzka siła. Wraz z Batmanem jest najbardziej rozpoznawalnym superbohaterem komiksów. Zadebiutował w Man of Steel #1 (z 1986 roku, w New Earth). Za twórców możemy uznać Jerry’ego Siegela i Joe’a Shuster. Historia Początki Superman Planeta Krypton była zagrożona, a młode małżeństwo naukowców, Jol-El i Lara Lor-Van, postanowiło wysłać na Ziemię swojego jedynego syna. Został nazwany Ostatnim Synem Kryptonu i wysłany w statku kosmicznym. Jego rodzice wiedzieli, że Żółte Słońce wzmocni jego komórki, co da mu nadludzkie zdolności. Statek kosmiczny wylądował w Smallville w stanie Kansas. Został przygarnięty przez pobliskich mieszkańców, Marthę i Jonathana Kentów. Nadali mu imię Clark i wychowali jak rodzonego syna. Kiedy okazywał pierwsze nadludzkie moce wyjawili mu prawdę na temat jego pochodzenia. W czasie studiów na Metropolis University zaczął działać jako superbohater. Jedną z jego akcji było uratowanie wahadłowca na oczach tłumu. Wtedy po raz pierwszy w komiksach pojawiła się reporterka, Lois Lane. Wspólnie ze swoim przybranym ojcem postanowił zaprojektować symbol, a Martha wykonała strój maskujący jego tożsamość. Pseudonim „Superman” został stworzony przez Lois po pierwszej jego akcji. Clark jako zwykły człowiek dostał posadę dziennikarza w Daily Planet, pracując dla Perry’ego White’a. Postacią superbohatera zainteresował się również Lex Luthor, który zaczął wystawiać go na serię testów, przez co miasta ucierpiało. Burmistrz Metropolis udzielił zgody Clarkowi na oddanie Lexa do więzienia. Wychodząc z więzienia, postanowił się zemścić, tworząc nieudanego klona Supermana, Bizzaro. Nie był on dla niego wielkim wyzwaniem. Kiedy ponownie udał się do swojej rakiety, znalazł wiadomość od swoich biologicznych rodziców. W wiadomości dowiedział się o planecie Krypton oraz jej losach. Birthright Historia Supermana została zmieniona w serii Superman: Birthright. Zostały przebudowane jedynie wydarzenia po przybyciu na Ziemię. Clark od dziecka przyjaźnił się z Laną Lang i Lexem Luthorem. Przyjaźń między Clarkiem a Lexem zakończyła się, kiedy dom Luthora spłonął. Do jego mocy dołączyło jeszcze widzenie aury duszy ludzkiej przed śmiercią. Jedną z jego inspiracji, kiedy zostawał superbohaterem, był afrykański rewolucjonista, Kobe Asuru, którego spotkał podczas pracy reportera. Przeprowadził się z rodzinnego miasta Smallville do Metropolis. Tam zaczął działać jako superbohater. Podczas swojej pierwszej misji uratował Lois i Jimmy’ego, kiedy miasto zostało zaatakowane przez wojskowy helikopter. Lex zaprosił Lois i Clarka na wywiad, w którym oświadczył, że Superman prawdopodobnie jest kosmitą. Uznał go za najeźdźcę z kosmosu. Udało mu się również odkryć, że Superman negatywnie reaguje na kryptonit. Secret Origins Jego początki zostały ponownie zmienione w Superman: Secret Origins. Dorastał w Smallville. Swój sekret zdradził Lanie Lang, z którą potem był w związku. Był również przyjacielem Lexa Luthora. Pierwszy jego kostium został stworzony przez Marthę, został on uszyty z materiału, z którego był on owinięty po przylocie na Ziemię. Początkowo działał pod kryptonimem Superboy. Odwiedził go Legion Superbohaterów, który zabrał go w przyszłość. Na prośbę Brainica 5 nie mogli ujawnić zbyt wielu faktów (w tym np. o śmierci Lexa, który był wiernym przyjacielem chłopca). Pewnego razu odbył ponowną podróż w przyszłość, ale tym razem jako oficjalny członek drużyny. By nie zakłócać kontinuum, Saturn Girl usuwała mu nabyte wspomnienia, zamieniając je w sny. Kiedy zaczął mieszkać w Metropolis, został zatrudniony jako dziennikarz Daily Planet. Jedną z jego rywalek w pracy była Lois Lane. Jego szefem był Perry White. Podczas ich wspólnej akcji Lois wykorzystywała Clarka, by dostać się do LexCorpu. Uciekając przed ochroną, przypadkowo wypadła z budynku. Na ratunek przybył jej Superman. Miasto było zaskoczone człowiekiem, który potrafił latać. Liga Sprawiedliwości Pierwszą osobą, którą spotkał i która także była superbohaterem, był Batman (Prime Earth)|Batman. Był on negatywnie do niego nastawiony i uważał go za przestępcę. Próbował go aresztować, ale bez skutku. W końcu połączyli siły, by razem przeciwstawić się Magpie, jednej ze znanych w Gotham złoczyńców. Ich pierwsze spotkanie zostało zmienione podczas Kryzysu, gdzie razem zaangażowali się w konflikt pomiędzy Mister Mxyzptlk i Deathstrokiem. Liga Sprawiedliwości została uformowana przez największych superbohaterów. Do głównego składu należeli Superman, Batman (Prime Earth)|Batman, Wonder Woman (Prime Earth)|Wonder Woman, Zielona Latarnia (Hal Jordan)|Green Lantern, Aquaman (Prime Earth)|Aquaman oraz Martian Manhunter. Superman oraz Wonder Woman i Batman to postacie, które są najdłużej ze wszystkich bohaterów w tej organizacji. Śmierć i Powrót Na Ziemi pojawił się Doomsday, który zaczął niszczyć całe Metropolis. Pokonał on również bez problemu całą Ligę Sprawiedliwości. Clark ze wszystkich wytrzymał najdłużej. Do ostatecznej walki pomiędzy nimi doszło w Metropolis. Superman zdołał wygrać, ale ta walka bardzo go zraniła. Doznał wielu ciężkich obrażeń i zmarł w ramionach Lois Lane. Clark Kent został uznany za martwego/zaginionego. Na pogrzebie superbohatera obecna była cała Liga Sprawiedliwości, Daily Planet oraz głowy wielu państw. Rodzina postanowiła zachować w sekrecie alter ego Supermana. W tym czasie jego ojciec doznał ataku serca. Widział on również ducha przybranego syna. W Metropolis pojawiło się czterech nowych Supermanów. Cyborg Superman (Prime Earth)|Człowiek Jutra, Eradicator (Prime Earth)|Ostatni Syn Kryptonu, Steel (New Earth)|Człowiek ze stali oraz Superboy (Prime Earth)|Dziecko Metropolis. Grób Supermana okazał się być pusty. Dwóch pierwszych twierdziło, że jest Supermanem, pozostali nie składali takich oświadczeń. Dziecko Metropolis, czyli Superboy twierdził, że jest klonem Supermana. Człowiek ze Stali, że posiada duszę poprzednika. Ludzie podzielili się na cztery grupy i każda czciła innego superbohatera. Uważali ich za bóstwa. Kiedy prezydent został uratowany przez Człowieka Jutra, został ogłoszony oficjalnym Supermanem. Lois Lane uważała jednak, że tytuł ten powinien być nadany Człowiekowi ze Stali. Ostatni Syn Kryptonu, czując, że dusza jeszcze nie odeszła, stworzył sobie jedynie kopię ciała Człowieka ze Stali. Nie potrafił jednak absorbować ciepła słonecznego tak, jak jego przeciwnik. Umieścił je za to w komorze regeneracyjnej i zaczął bombardować słonecznymi cząstkami. Niestety stworzone przez niego ciało nie było w stanie absorbować promieniowania słonecznego. Postanowił wykorzystać połączenie z prawdziwym ciałem, co dało mu tymczasowy sukces. Jego pamięć została jednak zatarta, przez co uwierzył, że jest prawdziwym Supermanem. Kiedy Clark Kent powrócił do żywych, udał się do Metropolis. Oświadczył wszystkim, że to on jest prawdziwym Supermanem. Gdy dowiedział się o zniszczeniu Coast City przez Cyborg Supermana (Człowieka Jutra) postanowił zbadać tą sprawę z Superboyem, Supergirl i Stellem (Człowiekiem ze Stali). Lois była jednak pewna, że to on jest jedynym Supermanem. Po przybyciu do Engine City razem z Halem Jordanem (Zieloną Latarnią) stawili się przeciwko Eradicatorowi (Ostatni Syn Kryptonu). Jego śmierć przywróciła pełnię mocy Supermanowi. Pozwoliło mu to pokonać Cyborg Supermana. Po powrocie przekonał wszystkich, że nie jest naśladowcą. Niestety musiał od nowa zdobyć zaufanie Metropolis. Superman w tym czasie pomógł również Superboyowi dowiedzieć się o jego prawdziwym pochodzeniu. Jako Superman musiał jakoś przywrócić swoje alter ego do życia. Supergirl nabyła zdolność zmiany kształtów. Jimmy zrobił im wspólne zdjęcie, rozwiewając domysły, że Clark to Superman. Odwiedził on również swoich rodziców. Superman musiał ponownie zmierzyć sie z Doomsdayem. Pomógł mu w tym również Cyborg Superman. Bestia nawet opierała się mocy Darkseida, jednego z najpotężniejszych bohaterów. Udało mu się go pokonać razem z „innymi Supermanami”. Z pomocą przyszedł mu również Waverrider (Prime Earth)|Waveridder, a po ukończonej walce zabrał Doomsdaya w przyszłość. Został przeniesiony na chwilę przed końcem świata. Superman w końcu mógł odpocząć od jego ataków, choć nadal sądził, że bestia kiedyś powróci. Bizzaro Lex Luthor ponownie próbował stworzyć klona Supermana. Próby te doprowadziły do stworzenia Bizzaro II, który myślał, że jest prawdziwym superbohaterem. Porwał on Lois. Udało jej się uciec z jego kryjówki. Był to magazyn z wiernie odwzorowanym Metropolis. Mając jedynie fragmenty swoich dawnych wspomnień, Bizzaro ruszył za Laną Lang. Clarkowi udało się go złapać. Złoczyńca wrócił ponownie do Luthora. Lois dowiedziała się również o pogarszającym się zdrowiu Lexa. Supergirl próbowała go zabić, za to, że ją również chciał sklonować. Superman na szczęście ją przed tym powstrzymał. Metropolis Luthor zaczął obwiniać Cadmus za swój stan. Znalazł poparcie wśród mieszkańców podziemia. Ludzie zaczęli umierać na tajemniczą plagę. Uzbrojeni zaatakowali Metropolis, a Superman miał spory problemy z powstrzymaniem ich. Zostały również zdetonowane ładunki wybuchowe, podłożone przez nich w mieście. Okazało się, że choroba nie miała żadnego związku z podejrzanymi o jej rozprzestrzenianie. Cadmus, wykorzystując DNA Guardiana, stworzył lekarstwo. Luthor nakazał wykradnięcie go. Jego plany zostały zdemaskowane przez Lois Lane. On, chroniąc się, zagroził, że wystrzeli pociski w sam środek Metropolis. Został pojmany, ale zdołał jeszcze włączyć przycisk. Zostało zniszczone wiele budynków takich jak LexCorp i budynek Daily Planet. Superboy, Supergirl oraz Superman mogli tylko zminimalizować starty. Odbudowa była męcząca i trudna. Lex powracał z ukradzionym wojennym strojem Supermana, który dawał mu nadludzkie zdolności. Walka nie była trudna i szybko wrócił do więzienia. Niestety jego stan zdrowia znacznie się pogarszał. Clark musiał się również zmierzyć z Bloodsportem i Massacrem, nie wspominając o Riftcie w czasie Worlds Collide. Problemy w mieście pogłębiły się podczas Zero Hour. Po tym okresie wyszło na jaw, że Superman sprowadził grupę superbohaterów do miasta i dzięki magii Zatanny, świadomości Człowieka ze Stali, mocy bohaterów i duszy Perry’ego White’a, Metropolis odzyskało dawną chwałę. Kiedy Spectre dokonał morderstwa w Vlatavi, prezydent wezwał Supermana, by zbadał tę sprawę. Stanął on do walki z potężnym złoczyńcą w Japonii. Posługiwał się w pojedynku Włócznią Przeznaczenia. Artefakt był jednak przeklęty. Superman ujrzał samego siebie, podbijającego świat, ale był na tyle silny, aby przerwać mentalne połączenie. Spectre wyrzucił artefakt poza orbitę i pożegnał się z Supermanem. Ponowna śmierć Clark Kent za swoje osiągnięcia dziennikarskie dostał on nagrodę „Baldy”. Podczas ceremonii został zaatakowany przez nowego przestępcę – Conduita. Rozpoznał go, jako dawnego przyjaciela ze Smallville. Ich walka skończyła się nieopodal jego dawnego grobu, w którym, o dziwo, znajdowało się ciało. Metropolis uznało, że obecny Superman jednak nie jest tym prawdziwym. Postanowił on dowiedzieć się, kto stoi za podłożeniem ciała. Jednymi z podejrzanych byli Luthor, Eradicator, Darkseid i Mr. Mxyzptlka. Niestety to nie był nikt z nich, a brak rezultatów zaczął doprowadzać superbohatera do szału. Dostał załamania nerwowego, ale w końcu wyszło na jaw, że stoi za tym Brainiac, który postanowił wrócić na Ziemię. Superman zdołał wygrać ten pojedynek Podczas Wigilii, Superman miał o wiele więcej pracy niż w inne dni. Zdołał zatrzymać Royal Flush Gang, Kapitana Boomeranga, Loophole, Puncha oraz Jewelle. Pomógł on również uwolnić Babe z rąk wampira Ruthvena, uratował Mistar Miracle przed Deathrapem, walczył z płatnym zabójcą Shadowdragonem. Clark i Lois musieli się razem udać do Waszyngtonu na spotkanie dziennikarzy. Zostali tam zaatakowani przez Arclighta. Próbował mu pomóc tamtejszy superbohater, Agent Liberty. Nie udało mu się niestety zatrzymać przestępcy. Arclight pojawił się kilka tygodni później w Metropolis. Conduit powrócił i dowiedział się również o drugiej tożsamości Supermana. Wtedy był zmuszony zaatakować jego rodzinę i bliskich. Wysadził farmę Kentów w powietrze i porwał Olsena i Lanę Lang. Superman, zamiast z nim walczyć, musiał ratować swoich przyjaciół przed śmiercią. Próbował też przewidzieć kolejne poczynania przestępcy i przybyć na miejsce przed nim, by się z nim rozprawić. Niestety nie zdołał tego dokonać, a przestępca zabił jego rodziców i Lois. Clark był zrozpaczony, zniszczył swój strój laserowym wzrokiem oraz porzucił rolę superbohatera. Niedługo później dowiedział się, że jego bliscy jednak żyją, rozpoczął więc przygotowania do ostatecznego starcia. Doszło do niego w sztucznie odtworzonym Smallville w okolicach Dakoty. Conduit zdołał pojmać Supermana i go tam porzucić. Miasto było zasiedlone przez roboty, które dobrze odwzorowały prawdziwych mieszkańców. Superman zdołał zniszczyć bazę przeciwnika oraz wszystkie roboty. Przestępca nie zdążył nikomu zdradzić jego drugiej tożsamości, jednak Clark rozważał, czy nie porzucić drugiej tożsamości i działać tylko jako Superman. Superman był sędzią podczas pojedynku Bloodsporta I i Bloodsporta II. Niestety ich walka nie była równa, a sami zawodnicy przekraczali granice uczciwej walki. Clark poznał również Alpha Centuriona, który w alternatywnym uniwersum był mężem Lois. Poznał również Contessę Ericę Alexandrę del Portenzę, nową szefową LexCorpu. Pomógł on również Balibre’owi, którego córkę Darkseid skazał na śmierć. Darkseid również uwolnił Cyborg Supermana, który przez długi czas był jego więźniem. Po walce z Parasitem, pozostawiając go na pewną śmierć, Superman z łatwością został aresztowany przez międzygalaktyczną grupę, nazywającą siebie Trybunałem. Zdołał uciec i odzyskał siły, przelatując obok Słońca. Jednak to on stał się głównym oskarżonym w procesie dotyczącym zniszczenia Kryptonu. Alpha Centurion zebrał Ekipę Ratunkową. Po kilku przygodach w kosmosie oraz wizycie w Niebie został pojmany przez Cyborg Supermana. Ten postawił ich przed ostatecznym obliczem Trybunału. Cyborg Superman został skazany na „niekończącą się bitwę”, a Superman powrócił na Ziemię. Lois była ucieszona tym faktem, ale bardziej brakowało jej Clarka. Red Superman i Blue Superman Clark zaczynał się zmieniać w niebiesko-białą energię. Został opracowany dla niego specjalny strój, w którym mógł o wiele szybciej latać. Stracił nadludzką siłę, ale zyskał nowe umiejętności. Podczas przygód w nowej postaci pokonał Metallo. Z Atomem uratował Kandor. Zniknęła także jego wrażliwość na kryptonit. Pierścień z tym właśnie minerałem, który podarował Batmanowi stał się jednym z głównych dowodów na rozprawie Lexa Luthora. Superman otrzymał go ponownie od niego i dał go adwokatom Luthora. Warto wspomnieć również, że to on podmienił kryształy. Zamienił kryptonit na zwykły kamień, a kopia trafiła ponownie do Burce’a. Kiedy nastał następny kryzys, superbohaterzy zostali pozbawieni zupełnie swoich mocy. Superman wspólne z innymi walczył przeciwko Darkseidowi oraz Aresowi. Trafił do Ściany Źródła, tam znajdował się Cyborg Superman. Ten, bez wiedzy Clarka, wykorzystał jego strój, by razem z nim udać się na Ziemię. Po powrocie Superman uwolnił trzy tajemnicze, potężne istoty, znane także jako Strażnicy Milennijni. Uznali oni Clarka za zagrożenie i postanowili go unicestwić. W tym czasie Luthor objął władzę w Metropolis. Na dodatek urodziła mu się córka. Cyborg Superman oraz Toyman połączyli swoje siły przeciwko Supermanowi, chcąc zniszczyć jego specjalny kostium. Zamiast tego, w trakcie potyczki, został on rozdzielony na Superman Red i Superman Blue. Pierwszy z nich (wersja Red) był bardziej agresywny, a drugi bardziej opanowany. Przebudzeni Strażnicy Milennijni, widząc, że teraz zagrożenie jest podwójne, wezwali do walki Milennijne Olbrzymy („''Behold! The Millennium Giants!''”). Niestety „Supermani” nie mogli sobie z nimi poradzić. Giganci zaczęli stwarzać większe zagrożenie dla całego świat, więc do walki z nim przyłączyła się Liga Sprawiedliwości. Superman Red i Blue ruszyli ratować planetę wiedząc, że mogą przy tym stracić życie. Zostali oni potem połączeni w jedno, a wersja Clarka powróciła do momentu sprzed stania się energią. Musiał on po raz kolejny zmierzyć się z Doomsdayem. Tym razem nie miał większych problemów z pokonaniem go. Wtedy wkroczył Brainic i przeniósł swoją świadomość do ciała przeciwnika Clarka. Liga Sprawiedliwości nie zdołała go pokonać, a Superman w tym czasie pomagał innym. Clark w końcu został zaatakowany przez wroga, ale Doomsday zaczął w końcu odrzucać ze swojego ciała Brainica, a ten za swoje nowe ciało wybrał dziecko Lany. Brainiac został zmuszony do zaimplementowania się w nowym, mechanicznym ciele (wersja 2.5), a Doomsday został uwięziony na Księżycu. Galeria